BLACK LOVE
by aftajunya
Summary: Yunjae... sweet yunjae "Terima kasih telah menemaninya, dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini,ya!" "Ku mohon." Wajah jaejoong memelas. "Bahu ku tersara akan segera patah." "Kita seperti orang yang sedang pacaran." komentar hyunjoong saat didalam kereta api.


Ini FF ancur aku yang kesekiannya. Yunjae tapi jaejoong jadi cewek ya...

yg gk setuju boleh tinggalin... NO BASH!  
Maaf lau masih banyak typo dan kesalahan... *BoW*

Black love

Cast :

Jung yunho

Kim jaejoong

hyunjoong SS501

Kibum & Siwon Suju

Happy Read 3

_Apa cinta itu hitam dan buta? Tapi kenapa cinta itu menyenangkan?_

_Semua tergantung bagaimana cara kita memandang cinta..._

"Joroknya! bagaimana caranya tinggal ditempat seperti ini?" dengan susah payah ia berjalan menuju kamar.

"Yunnie bangunlah!" Jaejoong naik ke tempat tidur untuk menarik selimut tapi yunho bergerak dan sekarang tubuh yunho sudah menimpa tubuh jaejoong, hanya terhalang oleh selimut bermotif bunga sakura.

"Aku masih mengantuk." keluh yumho dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jaejoong bukan hanya seorang murid SMA biasa pada umumnya. Pada tanggal 4 januari ia telah memiliki status baru yaitu seorang istri. Mereka tinggal terpisah, hanya saja setiap hari jum'at hingga minggu jaejoong akan tinggal di apartemen yunho, dan setiap datang apartemen yunho tempat itu selalu jorok seperti tempat sampah. Hal itu disebabkan karena kesibukan yunho yang super padat, sedangkan di sekolah jaejoong bukan murid yang terkenal karena itu tidak ada murid yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong telah menikah, hanya guru - guru saja yang tahu akan hal tua Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu khawatir karena jaejoong menikah di usia yang masih sangat begitu muda.

"Yunnie... yunnie... yunnie..." kata jaejoong sambil meniup-niup kearah telinga yunho. "Yunnie, berat!"

"Ahhh... Aku males bergerak." Yunho menekan tubuh jaejoong."Aku baru sampai ke apartemen jam 5 pagi, rasanya sangat mengantuk sekali."

Jari-jari jaejoong bermain dipinggang yunho membuat yunho geli dan tertawa. yunho memalingkan tubuhnya kesisi samping jaejoong, menatap wajah imoet istrinya yang sangat muda ini.

Cup~~~

Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya sesaat."Morning Kiss."

.  
.

"Maaf terlambat..." Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, Jaejoong hanya menemukan hyunjoong yang sedang duduk diatas meja.

"Joonggie piket juga?" Tanya hyunjoong menatap jaejoong sesaat namun penuh perhatian.

"Nde, makannya rajin lah datang." jaejoong meletakkan tasnya dan mulai mengapus papan tulis. "Sebentar lagi akan musim ujian oppa."

"Kau terlihat manis jika mengikat rambut... daripada terurai seperti biasa."

Wajah jaejoong memerah "Gomawo." Katanya tersipu malu lalu menatap buku yg dipegang hyunjoong. "Kau mau menjadi dokter?"

"Aku juga belum begitu memikirkan masa depan. Hanya saja seseorang dokter, membuat begitu mengaguminya." Jaejoong berhenti menghapus papan tulis. "Dokter dirumah sakit mana?"

"Rumah sakit K"

"Siapa namanya?"

"jung Yunho... dia dokter yang sedang magang."

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu, tapi mungkin saja orangnya berbeda."

Jaejoong merapikan meja makan. Menata bunga mawar satu per satu ke dalam pot.

Yunho berjalan pelan,dan merangkul pinggan jaejoong. "Laparnya..." yunho menempel dagunya kepuncak kepala jaejoong. Memelukknya erat dan mengirup aroma tubuh jaejoong. Lalu mengarahkan bibirnya kearah lengkungan leher jaejoong, memberikan butterfly.

"Ya.." Jaejoong menaruh bunga mawar terakhir ke dalam pot, dan melepaskan tangan yunho yang merangkulnya. Memisahkan tautan tubuh mereka. Wajah yunho terliht keruh lalu menarik bangku perlahan, kemudian duduk diatasnya, dan memulai makan dengan tenang.

"Yunnie..."

"Ya?"

"Kapan kita jalan-jalan? kenapa kau begitu sibuk?" Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong. Dia hanya sibuk menghabiskan srapan paginya. "Yunnie chagiyya~~" kata jaejoong lembut dengan aegyonya yang tidak bisa ditahan oleh siapapun termasuk jung yunho. Melihat mata jaejoong yang bulat seperti kucing yang sangat imoet.

"Aku tidak tahu... belum ada jadwal libur,boo!" Yunho tersenyum. "Aku sudah selesai." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, dan membawa alat makannya kemudian mulai mencucinya. Jaejoong mengikuti yunho, berdiri disamping yunho dan memberikan alat makannya agar dicuci yunho. Tanda jika jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan unmood. *jangan ditiru ya tingkah jaejoong*

.  
.

"Hari ini beda lagi tataan rambutnya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis." Hyunjoong berjalan pelan disamping jaejoong.

"Gomawo..." Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Tugas kelompok dikerjakan dirumah joonggie,ya?"

"Omo, aku lupa soal itu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mengetik beberapa nomor.

"Yoboseo" Seru suara dari seberang.

"Umma, hari ini teman - teman akan ke rumah untuk kerja kelompok."

"Baiklah, umma akan siapkan makanan kecil, dan joongie harus menginap. Yunho juga."

"Tapi umma..." Seru Jaejoong ingin membantah namun telepon terputus begitu saja.

"Weayo?" Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong binggung.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Biasa umma ku, selalu seenaknya."

.  
.

"Rumah Jaejoong nyaman." Kata salah 1 temen jaejoong setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Setelah pulang dari sekolah Jaejoong dan teman-temannya pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka, karena terlalu asik mengerjakan tugas mereka sama seklai tidak sadar jika hari telah senja dan matahari telah kembali keperaduannya.

"Gomawo, aku senang kalian merasa nyaman."

"Ummanya juga sangat ramah! kata hyunjoong. "Tapi kita harus pulang, sudah jam 7 malam."

Jaejoong berjalan pelan mengantar teman - temannya melewati ruang tamu, dan membuka pintu."Hati-hati dijalan."

"Gomawo, joongie buat hari ini." seru salah satu temannya.

Setelah melihat teman-temannya menjauh jaejoong menutup pintu dan langsung membersihkan ruang santai dirumahnya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya. jaejoong berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kamar. Betapa terkejutnya jaejoong melihat yunho yang sedang tidur. Jaejoong langsung membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan disamping yunho, menempelkan wajahnya ke punggung yunho, merasakan tubuh hangat suaminya. Jaejoong teringat saat iya pertama x bertemu yunho.

#Flashback

Jaejoong duduk diam di dalam kereta api, yunho berada disamping kanan jaejoong dan seorang ajusshi duduk disamping kiri jaejoong. Ajusshi tersebut seperti kelelahan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum melihat reaksi terkejut jaejoong saat kepala ajusshi itu mendarat dibahu jaejoong.

"Bisa tukaran tempat?" Jaejoong menatap yunho. Setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan posisi yang membuat bahunya terasa akan patah saat itu juga.

"Hah?" Tanya yunho tidak mengerti maksud jaejoong.

"Ku mohon." Wajah jaejoong memelas. "bahu ku tersara akan segera patah."

Yunho berdiri sementara jaejoong menyingkirkan kepala pria paruh baya itu dari bahunya dengan perlahan kearah lainnya. *ditoyor X kepalanya* Saat Pria itu terbangun dan bingung menatap junsu yang telah duduk disampingnya. Setelah kejadian itu siap hari minggu jaejoong selalu naik kereta dan tujuan yang sama berharap bertemu yunho. Mereka bertemu beberapa x dan menjadi akrab dalam waktu yang singkat.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat kisah itu dan mulai mengingat saat yunho melamarnya. Pada saat itu, jaejoong sangat bingung ketika menatap cincin yang ada di dalam gelas jusnya yang telah kosong.

Yunho meraih tangan jaejoong "would you be my wife?" jaejoong hanya diam kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mimpinya selama ini menjadi nyata walau usia mereka yang terpaut jauh jaejoong 17 sementara yunho 25tahun.

#End Flashback

"Mianhae,jagiya!" Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

"Weayo?" Pirasat jaejoong tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Hari sabtu aku tidak bisa menemanimu,boo."

"Tapi yunnie sudah janji." jaejoong terkerucut terlihat sangat imut.

"Mengertilah,boo. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Kau bisa pergi bersama kibum."

"aniyo! Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kibum dan siwon."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke kamar, dan masuk sambil membanting pintu. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut dari dalam. "YUNNIE MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MECINTAI JOONGIE." Teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Yunho hanya dapat diam mematung ditempat mendengar ucapan jaejoong. Hatinya terasa sangat pertama kalinya seorang jung yunho merasakannya. Selama ini seorang jung yunho bagaikan robot tidak dapat merasakan apapun, namun saat jaejoong yang sangat polos itu datang kesisinya semua seakan berubah seketika. Dia merubah sosok jung yunho yang dingin menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan.

"Akhirnya aku harus pergi sendirian." keluh jaejoong sambil berjalan ke stan dari negara italia. jaejoong menatap terpukai pada para penari tango. Padahal ia ingin yunho ikut denganya melihat seluluh stan kebudayaan dari seluruh negara yang diadakan pada salah satu taman didekat rumah keluarga jung. Namun karena pertengkaran kemarin malam ia terpaksa pergi sendiri. "Jung yunho pabo. Apanya yang mahasiswa kedokteran terbaik di kampusnya jika menyisihkan 1 hari untuk istrinya saja tidak bisa." Keluh jaejoong didalam hatinya.

"Joongie."

"Oppa.. senangnya menemukan seseorang yang ku kenal." Jaejoong terseyum manja. Muncul sebuah rasa nyaman dilubuk hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku yang menemukan mu, joongie!" hyunjoong menarik pipi jaejoong. "kau terlihat begitu manis."

Kata-kata hyunjoong membuat jaejoong tersipu malu. "aku mau kesana,oppa!" Jaejoong menunjuk stand masakkan jepang.

Hyunjoong menarik jaejoong ke stan masakkan jepang "kau mau makan takoyaki,joongie? atau sushi?"

Sebelum jaejoong menjawab hyunjoong sudah berlari membeli takoyaki dan kembali dengan takoyaki ditangannya.

"Aaaakkkk..." Hyunjoong menyuruh jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan meyuapkan 1 takoyaki.

"Enak..." kata jaejoong dengan mulut penuh.

Jaejoong mengandeng tangan Hyunjoong karna kebiasaannya menggandeng tangan yunho setiap mereka pergi kemana saja. Hyunjoong tersenyum simpul melihat jaejoong melingkarkan tanganya pada lengan hyunjoong, rasanya sangat pas dan serasi melihat sepasang lengan itu terkait. Hyunjoong menarik heerin ke stan negara mereka sendiri yaitu korea.

"Cobalah memakai handok,Joongie. pasti cantik sekali, nanti kita berfoto." Hyunjoong tersenyum membuat jaejoong sulit untuk menolak.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan masuk ke antrian orang-orang yang ingin mencoba memakai handok. jaejoong diam saat salah seorang wanita membantu jaejoong memakai handoknya dan jaejoong benar-benar memperhatikan cara memakai OTGEREUM *pita yang dipakai pada baju hambok untuk wanita yang melintang hingga ke rok*. Jaejoong berjalan keluar perlahan, dan hyunjoong menatapnya terpukau.

"Jelek,ya?"

"Aniyo, kau begitu manis seperti arum manis."

Pipi bulat jaejoong bersemu "Benarkah oppa?"

"Nde... ayo, berfoto!"

"Kita seperti orang yang sedang pacaran." komentar hyunjoong saat didalam kereta api.

"Hah?" jaejoong terkejut, kemudian tertawa.

"Lain X kita ngedate lagi, ya! aku merasa joongie begitu manis."

_Chajatda naesarang naega chatdun saram_

_Ddeugupgae anajoogoshipuh_

_Gamanhi nooneul gamajoollae_

_Naega ibmatchweo joolsoo-itgae _

_ Saranghae nul saranghae_

Tiba - tiba handphone jaejoong berbunyi ringtone itu mengalunkan lagu indah suara milik jyj found you tapi jaejoong hanya diam tak membaca smsnya.

"Mianh... hyunjoong oppa!"

Hyunjoong terdiam dan tersenyum.

Kereta api berhenti, jaejoong berjalan keluar dengan hyunjoong dibelakangnya.

Yunho berdiri di depan stasiun. Menatap langit yang mendung dan rintik-rintik air turun dari langit. Yunho bergerak dari diamnya. Melihat jaejoong, kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di belakang jaejoong sambil menarik lengan jaejoong. Perasaanya seakan kacau setengah merasa bersalah pada boojaenya namun setengah lagi ia benar-benar ingin menjauhkan boojaenya dari namja yang ada disampingnya.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan memeluk Yunho.

"Lepaskan,boo!" Yunho melepaskan pelukkan Jaejoong. Rasanya ia ingin mengunci jaejoong dirumah untuk selamanya jika lain X ia melihat ada namja yang berjalan dengan istrinya. Dan keduanya terlihat sangat pas saat bersama.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menjaga istriku hari ini,hyunjoong."

Hyunjoog terseyum kaku "Beruntungnya, dokter jung memiliki istri semanis joongie."

"kalian, saling kenal?" Jaejoong diam terpaku.

"Nde,joongie. Dokter jung adalah dokter yang menangani adikku." hyunjoong terdiam sebentar "aku harus pulang, aku mohon pamit." hyunjoong membungkuk 90 drajat dan berjalan pergi, namun yunho berjalan mengejar hyunjoong.

"Terima kasih telah menemaninya, dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini,ya!" yunho memberikan salah satu payung yang dibawanya.

"Nde... asalkan kau berjanji menjaga joongie, arraseo?."

"Nde..." yunho berjalan kembali kesisi boojaenya.

"Pakai jaket,boo!" Yunho melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada jaejoong. Mereka berjalan pelan menembus hujan. Stasiun tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen yunho.

"Mianhae, aku marah padamu. Aku egois..."

"Anio, aku yang salah karena terlalu sibuk."

"Yunnie.. bisakah kau menyetarahan tinggi kita? walaupun, beda tinggi kita 29cm?"

Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya, setara dengan boojaenya. Jaejoong menarik wajah yunho, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yunho sekilas, kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Gomawo karena telah menjadi suamiku."

Yunho hanya terdiam terpaku beberapaa saat lalu tersenyum.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong merangkul lengan yunho membuat kesadaran yunho kembali "bisakah kita pulang? nanti kau bisa sakit, dan membuatku menangis."

"Nde... boojae."

#Yunho Pov

"Kenapa benda ini ada disini?" Kutatap laptop boojae ku. "Sepinya jika apartemen ini tanpa dirinya." Ku telan tombol untuk menghidupkan laptop berwarna merah marun itu. Ku lihat sekuruh isinya sampai aku menemukan 1 buat folder dengan judul 'Dont read' membuat ku penasaran dengan sekali klik folder itu terbuka, dan aku membaca isi folder tersebut.

4 januari

Awal aku bertemu yunho oppa, jika aku tidak salah namanya memang yunho oppa, dan dia menyelamatkan ku seketika dari hal aneh itu. Dia terlihat seperti robot. ROBOT!

14 januari  
10 hari berlalu tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi... Padahal aku sudah sengaja memperlama pulang dari sekolah, demi menemuinya.

1 februari  
Aku bertemu dengannya kembali di depan stasiun. Aku benar-benar senang. Aku berharap ini awal yang baik.

24 februari  
Yunho mengajak ku pergi nonton. Semenjak pertemua ke 2 kami jadi sering bertemu. Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku.

4 april  
Yunho oppa melamarku... sebenarnya hanya memintaku menjaga hatinya...aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa menjadi pacarnya.

6 april  
Yunho adalah pacar dan appa ku begitu senang dengan yunho oppa. Dia mengantarku pulang kerumah... wajahnya begitu imut seperti malaikat, dan dia selalu menjagaku.

20 april  
Yunho oppa terdiam saat aku mengecup pipinya. Aku kira dia terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena ku. Aku sudah bersiap mengantarnya kerumah sakit.

1 mei  
Deg... deg... deg.. suara jantung ku.

31 juli  
Aku menikah...  
Rasanya seperti mimpi  
Yang nyata adalah AKU MENCITAINYA SEPENUH HATI...

14 agustus  
Aku menangis seperti orang begok...  
Yunho oppa sakit... Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..  
Oppa jangan pergi...

23 agustus  
Umma mengajariku cara merawat orang sakit, walaupun hanya demam namun 40 derajat suhu tubuh yunho oppa.  
Dia terlalu memaksakan diri.  
Dasar Si PEKERJA KERAS aka Robot

31 agustus  
1 bulan pernikahan ku  
Semoga selalu bersama selamanya...

4 september  
Aku terjatuh dan yunho oppa harus mengendongku sampai kerumah...  
Sebenarnya tidak sakit tapi aku selalu suka mengerjainnya...  
Anggap saja balas dendamku karena dia sakit kemarin itu dan telah mebuatku menangis seharian

20 september  
Aku rindu padanya karena ulah begoknya alergi ku kambuh. Saat ini aku berada dirumah sakit...

26 september  
MIROTIC DAY  
Aku menyetel lagu mirotic sampai pagi  
Hal hasill yunho tidak bisa tidur karena ribut  
Mianhae oppa...  
Tapi yunho menyukai lagu itu ^^!i

1 oktober  
Yunho menarik ku sampai aku terjatuh karena hak sepatu begokku patah! ;(  
Kaki ku keseleo parah...

6 oktober  
Hujan aku menjemput Yunho oppa ke Rumah Sakit  
Aku dikira adiknya *Menyebalkan!  
*Dendam dengan para suster*

12 oktober  
Aku membuat bekal dan harus mengantar ke apartemen yunho oppa  
Kira-kira dimakan atau tidak ya?  
Kami seperti sedang pacaran bukan menikah

17 oktober  
Ke kebun binatang  
Yunho mengajakku naik ke atas gajah  
GAJAH...!  
Yunho oppa memegang ular membuat ku menjaga jarak darinya dan iaa berlari mengejarku dengan ular di tangannya.  
Sepenjang hari ia tertawa mengejekku tentang ular

24 oktober  
Aku ingin berhenti menulis catatan ini  
Membuat ku semakin rindu padanya

31 oktober  
"Gomawo yunho oppa mau menjagaku"  
My saranghae

26 januari 2012  
Saranghae Jung jaejoong  
Saengil Cukkae...

TAMAT


End file.
